Where we once began, we now end
by xBellaDonnax
Summary: Domenic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom’s relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team? Read to find out. Review please!
1. Chapter 1: A simple connection

**Title: **Where we once began, we now end.

**Summary: **Domenic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom's relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fast and The Furious, I do not own any characters affiliated with the movie, and further more I do not own any of the stars cast in this movie. This is a work of fiction, it's fun, lets keep it that way. Save the drama for your mama.

**Rating: **T-M, containing some swearing, adult situations. Chapters may change ratings as this goes along. It will be indicated and dealt with.

**Chapter 1: A simple connection creating so much.**

Madelyn watched the children playing and running to their parents. She smiled softly, her heart warming for each and every one of them.

"Mommy," the little girl shouted. Madelyn watched as the girl bounded towards her.

Olivia, her daughter, was four years old. She had just begun kindergarten and loved every minute of it. Olivia was very tiny, seeing as she was premature. No other complications came with her being premature except her smallness. She had hazel eyes and long dark brown curls. She was very friendly, affectionate, and sweet.

"Hello kitten," Madelyn smiled scooping her daughter into her arms. "Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "Do I get to see Daddy today?" She asked. Olivia's eyes held such hope.

"I think so," Madelyn smiled.

"Yay!" The little girl cheered. "Let's go," she smiled.

Madelyn could only laugh as she brought Olivia to the car. Strapping her into the back she drove off in the direction of Torreto's garage.

Madelyn drove through town, smiling as her daughter gasped and laughed at the scenery.

Madelyn was a tall woman. She was thin and toned, her skin was naturally dark seeing as she was mixed with American Indian and Irish. Her hair was long, light brown and curly, although today she had it straight. Her eyes were a light green, covered with thick black lashes.

Pulling into a parking space at "Toretto's" Olivia shot out of the car and ran into the store. Madelyn followed the little girl smiling at Mia, who already had her niece in her arms.

"Hi Maddy," Mia smiled at Madelyn.

"Hey Mia, how's it going?" Madelyn asked.

"Very good," she smiled. "Dom's out in the garage, I can call him up here for you."

"No thanks, Olivia and I can go back there ourselves. Who's all in today?"

"Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian," Mia said.

"No Letty?"

"Not yet."

Madelyn nodded and smiled any ways. "Come on kitten let's go out back," she said taking her daughters hand.

"You know this is no place for a kid Madelyn," Dom snapped into Madelyn's ear quietly. Madelyn smiled sarcastically at him.

"Say hi to daddy baby," she smirked brushing past him.

"Hi daddy," Olivia said sweetly. Dom couldn't help but melt at her smile and take her in his large arms.

"She makes him too soft," Vince growled.

Madelyn laughed softly. "I know, hi Vince," she smiled.

"Hi Maddy," he grinned hugging her tightly.

"Hey Maddy," Leon said rubbing her back.

Madelyn shivered and smiled. "Hello Leon."

"Maddy!" Jesse smiled hugging the tall woman.

Madelyn hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Hey Jesse, how's it going?"

"Better, much better. I'm doing really well," he smiled. It had been about a year since he had been shot and recovered.

"That's good to hear," Madelyn smiled at Jesse. Jesse wavered slightly as Olivia grabbed onto his knees. Olivia had always taken the biggest liking to Jesse, next to her father of course.

Madelyn felt someone grab onto her wrist loosely. Turning she saw Brian and smiled.

"Hey Brian."

"Hey Maddy, how's it going?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Very good," Brian smiled.

Dom came up and broke the two apart before Brian could say another word.

"Madelyn mind if I talk to you in the office please," Dom said pulling her by the arm.

"Like I have a choice Domenic," Madelyn said bitterly.

She flinched as the large muscular man dragged her into the back office. Pulling her arm away from him as he shut the door she growled slightly.

"Do you mind?" Madelyn asked angrily. "I need both of my arms for work thank you."

"Right, since stripper's need both of their arms to strip," he shot back.

Madelyn laughed hysterically. "Oh wow, what an insult Dom. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

Dom looked at her annoyed. "You know this place is dangerous for her."

"Domenic, you say that about everywhere I bring her."

"Bringing her to a strip club is different. Perverts go there, people sniff coke up their noses there. It's not a good environment for a four year old to be in. This place is just plain dangerous."

"Oh my lord, what Domenic do you want me to quit my job?"

"No, but maybe you could try finding another one."

"I'm going to school and you know that," Madelyn said.

"Why couldn't you work at a restaurant as a waitress or something, why become a stripper?"

"I didn't just become a stripper you moron, did you forget where the hell you met me? At a strip bar Domenic, you met me at a strip bar on the night before your almost wedding to Letty."

"That's beside the point," Dom said.

"No it isn't," Madelyn shook her head cutting him off.

"Whatever, you have to go. Bring her by the house later and she can stay the night."

"You just want me out because Letty's coming in isn't she?" Madelyn asked.

As if on cue, Letty walked right into the office. Her eyes shot daggers at Madelyn.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Letty snapped.

"Bringing his daughter to see him," Madelyn said rudely.

"Well break, scat," Letty said. "He's seen her go."

"Why don't you relax, it's his kid not yours."

"Thank god for that, I wouldn't want that little brat as mine in a million years."

Leon grabbed a hold of Madelyn just as she leaped forward to ring Letty's neck. Letty was held back by Dom, the two women exchanging nasty insults.

"Come on Madelyn let's go into the front I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Leon said pulling her back. The two walked into the storage room just beyond the store.

"I don't want her here Dom," Letty snapped.

"I can't do much about it Let, she is the mother of Olivia."

Letty just sighed knowing he was right.

"You don't hate Olivia do you?" Dom asked.

"Of course not, I just dislike her mother is all. I love Olivia Dom."

"Good," Dom said kissing Letty's forehead.

Madelyn leaned against the wall and pulled on the cigarette she had lit. Leon rubbed her hips and grinned at her.

"I love when you get all rowdy," he laughed.

Madelyn kissed his jaw line softly. "Oh do you?"

The two had been sneaking about for sometime now, both knowing if Dom found out Leon would be done for sure.

"I do," Leon smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Working," Madelyn smiled.

Leon groaned slightly. "As good as that sounds I hate it."

"Why?"

"Strange men gawking at my girl," Leon said.

"Your girl," Madelyn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes my girl," Leon said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," she smiled kissing him softly.

"Good," Leon said against her lips. "Take tonight off."

"Fine, only if you take me out for dinner."

"Fine," Leon nodded.

Madelyn smiled satisfied that she had won.


	2. Chapter 2: Another kind of life

Title- Where we once began, we now end.

Summary- Dominic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom's relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Fast and the Furious, I do not own any characters affiliated with the movie, and further more I do not own any of the starts in the cast of the movie. This is a work of fiction, it's fun, let's keep it that way. Save the drama for your mama.

Rating- T-M, containing swearing, adult situations. Chapters may change ratings as it goes along. It will be indicated and dealt with.

Chapter 2- Anothing kind of life

The garage buzzed with machines and music. Olivia was being watched closely, and was helping her father fix a car along with Letty.

"She's adorible," Leon said to Madelyn.

"I know," she smiled.

"So, what time tonight?"

Madelyn looked at him. "Seven," she said. "Let me talk to Dom."

"What are you going to tell him?" Leon asked wiping his hands off.

"I'm working," Madelyn said smirking as she walked off.

Letty looked up hearing foot steps coming closer. As she saw who was approching the three, she dropped her tools and walked away angrily. Madelyn smiled and waved at Letty as she walked off.

"Kitten why don't you go and sit with Leon for a second," Madelyn said winking at Olivia. The little girl smiled and ran off into Leon's lap.

"What Madelyn," Dom asked annoyed.

"Why won't you call me Maddy?" She asked trying to make him irate.

"I don't like you enough to call you Maddy," Dom said.

Madelyn laughed softly. "Why thank you. Look," she said cutting to the chase. "I work tonight, can you let Olivia stay over. I might need a place to crash as well, since I'm working around here tonight."

"Working around here tonight?" Dom asked a little confused. "What Sluts-r-us is closed for the night?"

"Ha-ha so damn funny," Madelyn said sarcastically. "I have a party to work at tonight, it's big money. So can you do me this favour or not?"

"Yeah fine," Dom said. "But I don't want to see your face tomorrow morning, I know you have class. I'll have Mia drop Olivia off at your mother's."

Madelyn gave Dom a dirty look. "Why are you so rude to me?"

"The truth?" Dom smirked. "You've made my life a living hell. I truely hate you, if you didn't get pregnant I would have wished death upon you."

Madleyn cut her eyes at him trying to hold back the tears. "I'm glad you think so highly of me Dominic," she snapped, her voice filled with the tears she held back.

"Anytime Madelyn," he said accentuating her name. Dom went back to working as Madelyn grabbed Olivia and stormed out into the store.

Dominic sat quietly on the couch with Olivia fast asleep in his big arms. Madelyn had dropped her back off about an hour after her argument with Dom.

Mia peeked her head in from the kitchen. "Dom," she said grabbing his attention. "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure," Dom nodded getting up and walking into the kitchen. "What's up Mia?"

"I heard what you said to Madelyn today," she said straight out.

Dom sighed and rubbed his bald head. "And..?"

"And! Dom, you can't just go around treating the mother of your child like that. It's rude to begin with, I mean she is the mother of your child you have to have some feelings for her."

"What do you want me to say Mia? Yes, I do have feelings for her okay. But I'm with Letty, Madelyn was the problem between us the last time. I can't jeapordize my relationship with Mia."

"You have a child with her!"

"I know alright, I know."

"Do you love her?" Mia asked knowing the look in his eyes.

Dom looked up at his sister and sighed. "Yes," he said simply.

Madelyn giggled softly as Leon talked close to her ear. The two were seeing a movie and niether was interested in it. The couple had cleaverly snuck out of the house like a pair of teenagers.

"This movie blows," Leon laughed.

"So let's break," Madelyn smirked.  
"Break?"

"Yes, break. Come on we can go for ice cream or something cheesey."

"Cheesier then this movie?"

"Yes," Madelyn said pulling him up by the hand.

Madelyn led Leon to a ice cream shop where they sat and ate.

"Do you like me?" Leon asked brushing some ice cream off of Madelyn's lips.

"Yes," Madelyn said looking at him oddly.

"Enough to trust me?"

Madelyn just nodded.

Leon smiled and grabbed her by the hand. "I'm taking you for a ride," he said simply.

Madelyn was terrified of racing, she didn't want her daughter to be around it at all but knew that was impossible. Speed scared her, high speed cars terrified her. Madelyn had been in a car accident when she was a child, she was badly injured and spent a lot of time getting better.

"Leon..." she began to say but Leon cut her off.

"Trust me," he said putting her in the car.

Letty walked into the bedroom to see Dom in bed reading.

"You're reading?" Letty asked surprised.

Dom looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm reading."

Letty laughed softly and sat on the end of the bed. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure," Dom said putting his book down. "About what?"

"Olivia," Letty said. "I want her to come live with us."

"Her and Madelyn?" Dom asked.

"No, just her," Letty said.

Dom sighed. "You know I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't take Olivia away from her mother Letty, it's all she knows."

"So make her know something different. The enviroment she's in isn't a good one. Her mother is a stripper, what kind of enviroment is that. Drugs, drinking, perverted men. It's no place for a little girl to bed."

"Letty stop it. I know all of that okay, I do. However I can't just take Olivia from Madelyn."

"It's because you love her!" Letty snapped finally letting it off of her chest. "You fucking love Madelyn more then me Dominic!"

"Where did you hear that?" He asked as if she was talking crazy.

"I overherd Brian and Mia talking. I mean, why are you with me if you love her Dom?" She asked angrily.

"Jesus, we have a child together Letty. How the hell do you want it to be between her and I?"

"You seem to be so cold to her when she's around, but the second someone else asks you about loving her you admit it. What the hell is that?"

Dom stayed quiet giving Letty enough of an answer through silence.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room, Olivia can sleep in here," Letty snapped.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing but trouble

**Title: **Where we once began, we now end.

**Summary: **Domenic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom's relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fast and The Furious, I do not own any characters affiliated with the movie, and further more I do not own any of the stars cast in this movie. This is a work of fiction, it's fun, lets keep it that way. Save the drama for your mama.

**Rating: **T-M, containing some swearing, adult situations. Chapters may change ratings as this goes along. It will be indicated and dealt with.

**Chapter 3: Nothing but trouble can come of this (short)**

The morning sun crept into the house, hitting everyone's faces as it did. Letty had kept her promise and slept on the couch for the night. Dom was curled up tightly with his small daughter. Leon had snuck Madelyn in to his room for the night without anyone knowing. The rest had slept normally, not knowing the drama going on right under their noses.

Mia had awoken early and began to make breakfast. Letty could smell pancakes and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine," Mia said in a chipper tone. Letty mumbled and sat at the kitchen table. "Have a good night?" Mia asked looking at the seemingly unhappy girl.

"No," Letty sighed. "That couch is very uncomfortable."

"Why were you on the couch?"

"Dom and I had a little argument."

"Over what?" Mia asked not surprised at all.

"His kid and that bitch," Letty mumbled.

"What witch?" Dom asked walking into the kitchen.

Letty and Mia both looked at him, he had his daughter tucked into his chest and smiled.

"Good morning ladies," he said.

"Morning," Mia smiled.

Letty stayed quiet not ready to speak to him just yet. Dom took a seat next to her at the table and set Olivia down on his lap. Brian, Vince, and Leon now all piled into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat Olivia?" Dom asked softly. Olivia stayed quiet and shy, not answering him. Dom didn't want to press for answers. All he did was continue to make small talk with the rest of the group.

"So Leon, what did you do last night?" He asked. "You came in pretty late."

"Ah nothing much," Leon shrugged.

"Well it must have been something," Dom said. "If you came in so late you know, you must have been doing something."

Leon just shook his head. "No bro, nothing really."

"I heard a woman come in with you," Letty smiled. "The benefits of sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, Leon was with someone. Who's the lucky lady?" Mia asked.

Before Leon could answer, the lucky lady walked right into the lions den. Madelyn came into the kitchen wearing nothing but a shirt of Leon's.

"Never mind," Mia mumbled.

The whole room went silent. Dom looked from Leon to Madelyn and back a few times, each time his face became more and more angrier. Letty shot Madelyn dirty looks and shook her head. The others put their heads down and kept quiet while Mia just continued to cook.

"What are you doing here I thought you had to work," Dom snapped.

"Oh don't start with me Dominic," Madelyn said annoyed.

"Why not Madelyn, it's pretty obvious you fucked Leon last night!" He bellowed.

Madelyn stopped in the middle of the kitchen and glared at him.

"Dom," Mia hissed grabbing Olivia from his lap. "Take this outside!"

"Gladly," He said grabbing Madelyn by the wrist and yanking her onto the back porch. "You little slut," he seethed.

Madelyn slapped him hard in the mouth. "Don't you EVER speak to me like that again Dominic, especially not in front of our daughter," she snapped.

"How long has this shit been going on under my roof?" Dom asked furiously.

"Oh please," Madelyn said. "Do you think I'd screw someone in your house you moron."

"It's pretty obvious you did last night!"

Madelyn sighed and rubbed her head. "Why do you care any ways Dom, huh? You and I are nothing to each other. You have Letty, you've always had Letty. Why is it so wrong if I want someone too?"

"You're a whore, you couldn't be with anybody," Dom snapped. Madelyn slapped him yet again. Dom grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the wall. "Don't you hit me," he warned.

Madelyn struggled against Dom's large body but failed to loosen out of his grip. She stood there with him holding her hands above her head, her chest moving up and down as she breathed heavily. Dom pulled her up and kissed her roughly.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Title: **Where we once begin we now end

**Summary: **Dominic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom's relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fast and The Furious, I do not own any characters affiliated with the movie, and further more I do not own any of the stars cast in this movie. This is a work of fiction, it's fun, lets keep it that way. Save the drama for your mama.

**Rating: **T-M, containing some swearing, adult situations. Chapters may change ratings as this goes along. It will be indicated and dealt with.

**Chapter 4: Caught by the time we can stop**

Madelyn struggled slightly against Dom's large muscular body. Finally pulling herself free from his lips she slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Kissing you," Dom said simply.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"You are the biggest bitch alive," Dom snapped.

"Why, because I won't let you kiss me? This is so pathetic!" Madelyn said pushing him back.

"Don't tell me for a second you didn't like it," Dom said in a cocky manner.

Madelyn stayed quiet and glared at him.

"I told you," he pointed out. "You liked it."

Madelyn tried to push past him but was stopped by his large arm.

"Just tell me Madelyn," Dom pressed.

"No," she snapped.

"Liar," he smirked.

"I don't lie."

"Yes you do."

"This is bullshit," Madelyn exclaimed. She once again tried to push past him but was stopped by his arm. "Let me fucking go inside."

"No," Dom smirked once more.

"Dominic, let me go inside."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"That will never happen," Madelyn shook her head.

"Why not Madelyn, because you're afraid of me, of us?" He asked.

"There are no 'us,'" Madelyn seethed pushing past him.

Dom grabbed her and pulled her back, pushing her into the wall he lifted her up a bit so her legs were around his waist. Madelyn gasped slightly and pushed against him, only making it worse. Dom's lips attacked hers roughly as she struggled against his power. His large, rough hands slid underneath the shirt she wore. She was virtually naked underneath Leon's shirt, so Dom was free to touch her any way he wanted.

"What the fuck is going on?" Letty yelled coming into the back.

Dom stopped quickly and put Madelyn down.

"Shit, Letty this isn't what it looks like," Dom stammered.

"It isn't? So you weren't all over this slut just a second ago?" Letty yelled angrily.

Leon looked on, angrily, now out back as well. "Care to explain Madelyn?"

Madelyn looked at him and sighed. "Not here," she whispered.

"Why not Madelyn? You little slut," Letty said angrily.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get off my case you bitch," Madelyn said loudly. She had just about enough of Letty's hate towards her.

Letty glared at her. "Not until you lay off my boyfriend's dick."

"You are honestly the dumbest person I know," Madelyn seethed. "I wasn't on your boyfriend's dick, the only time I've ever been on it was when I got pregnant."

"Right, says the stripper. You've probably fucked everyone you dance for. Watch out Leon, she's probably fucked around on you too."

"Shut the hell up, you don't know shit about me don't pretend you do," Madelyn said getting in Letty's face.

"Get out of my face before I fuck up yours," Letty warned.

"I dare you bitch."

Letty didn't have to be told twice. Leaping forward she grabbed Madelyn's neck and slammed her into the brick wall. Madelyn let out a gasp and pushed her back. Letty swatted at Madelyn's face with her nails and Madelyn came back punching the girl dead in the jaw. Letty stumbled and regained herself before hitting Madelyn in the same spot. Madelyn came back and hit Letty twice more getting her onto the ground. Letty shot back a couple more, Madelyn began throwing hooks left and right overwhelming the girl. Letty screamed and swatted at Madelyn, hitting her once more before Leon pulled Madelyn off of Letty.

"Stupid bitch!" Madelyn screamed spitting the blood that had accumulated into her mouth at Letty. "You stupid bitch!"

"She's fucking crazy," Letty yelled. "She's loco, fucked up!"

"Relax," Dom said to Letty.

"Relax!" She hollered. "Don't even tell me to relax you piece of shit. This is all your damn fault."

"How!"

"Oh don't give me that Dominic," Letty said brushing the dirt off her pants. "You're the one who was all over her."

"Letty I can explain that," Dom said.

"Save it Toretto," Letty snapped before walking away.

Madelyn sat on Leon's bed and growled. "I'm going to beat her, beat her so fucking bad. Dumb little bitch."

"Stop it," Leon sighed.

"I'm going to hurt her ass. I'm going to…"

Leon cut her off before she could finish. "STOP IT! Enough shut up."

Madelyn looked at him shocked.

"Just tell me what the hell happened out there," he said.

Sighing Madelyn looked at him. "Dom and I had words, he kissed me I swear. I tried to get away, I did. We had some more words which turned into what you walked out on."

"Don't even lie to me Madelyn," Leon warned.

Madelyn looked at him dead in the eye. "I swear it Leon."

Leon nodded and touched her cheek. He believed her; he knew the type of guy Dominic Toretto was.


	5. Chapter 5: He’ll give her back but

**Title: **Where we once begin we now end

**Summary: **Dominic and Madelyn have been connected since the birth of their daughter Olivia. Will Madelyn disrupt Dom's relationship with Letty, and the relationship with his team?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fast and The Furious, I do not own any characters affiliated with the movie, and further more I do not own any of the stars cast in this movie. This is a work of fiction, it's fun, lets keep it that way. Save the drama for your mama.

**Rating: **T-M, containing some swearing, adult situations. Chapters may change ratings as this goes along. It will be indicated and dealt with.

**Chapter 5: He'll give her back, but for a price**

Madelyn sniffed away the tears and pulled at her clothes. The club was packed tonight and she needed a break. Smoking away at her cigarette she noticed someone walking towards her.

"Go home Maddy," her boss said.

"Why?"

"I don't need a beat up stripper," he commented pointing to her cut lip.

Madelyn looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Eddie."

"Ah no problem kid, we'll call ya when we need ya."

It had been a few days since the incident. Olivia had been staying with Dom and Letty for a trial run. Madelyn had been miserable without her daughter and it showed.

Madelyn picked up the pay phone and called the house.

"Hello?" Dom asked into the phone.

"Dominic, can I talk to Leon?" Madelyn asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

Madelyn held onto her tears and shivered in the cold. People passed her, giving her dirty, judgmental looks.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Madelyn said softly.

"Hey," Leon smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come and get me by any chance? I got let off early," she sighed.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll be there in a bit."

"I'm actually down at um, some ice cream shop called Damien's or something," Madelyn said shaking.

"Oh, okay, well I'll be down there in no time alright?" Leon asked.

"Okay, thanks," she said.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked Leon as he made his way out the door.

"To get my girlfriend," Leon said accentuating the word girlfriend.

"Oh so you're dating the slut now?" Dom smirked.

"She wasn't a slut when you made a move on her," Leon mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I think you heard me."

"Guys," Mia said interrupting them and pointing at the little sleeping girl. "Don't."

Both of the men just went back to minding there own business.

"Hey baby, you wanna get in the car?" A stranger called at Madelyn.

"No thanks," Madelyn said pulling her pink and black trench coat tighter.

"Oh come on," the man smiled. "I'll pay you good."

"I'm not a hooker buddy," Madelyn said disgusted.

"I've seen you down at the club, so you must be something."

"Get out of here before I call that big guy on you," she said pointing to some randomly large man.

"Alright your loss, you coulda made a big buck tonight."

"Yeah, alright, later," Madelyn said shooing him away.

As soon as the man had driven off, Leon had driven up. Parking for a moment he got out and walked up to Madelyn.

"Hey you," Leon grinned.

Madelyn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hi," she said softly.

"You alright," he asked.

"Tired, and I miss my girl," she sighed.

"Well come on, you can see her tonight," Leon said putting Madelyn into his car and getting her back to the house in no time.

Olivia sat quietly on the couch, she had now woken up and was hyper as ever.

"Liv baby you've got to go to bed," Dom said to his daughter.

"I don't want to," Olivia whined.

The door creaked open and Madelyn stepped in spotting her little girl. Olivia's eyes snapped to the door, her little mouth hung open before making a screaming sound.

"MOMMY!" She squealed as she ran over and into her mother's arms.

"Oh baby," Madelyn smiled hugging her daughter tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you more mommy," Olivia smiled.

"I don't think that's possible."

"I do," the little girl grinned.

Dom glared at Madelyn as she walked in. He looked her up and down. She was dressed in a pair of black high heels, a black skirt and a white tank top covered in a black blazer. She looked professional but he knew it was all part of her act.

"How would you like me to come and read to you after Leon gets you ready for bed honey?" Madelyn asked her daughter.

"I would like that very much," Olivia said.

"You would like that very much," Madelyn smiled as her daughter nodded. "Okay well, go with Leon and get your PJ's on alright little girl?"

"Okay mommy," Olivia said following Leon upstairs.

"Why isn't she in bed?" Madelyn asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Why aren't you at work?" Dom asked ignoring her question.

"I got let off early, now why isn't she sleeping Dominic?"

"Because she isn't Madelyn," Dom snapped.

"By the way, tell your bitch of a girlfriend she just almost made me lose my job."

"Oh and how is that?"

"By giving me a cut on my lip, how is her face any ways?" Madelyn asked laughing.

"Pretty beaten," Dom admitted. "Not that you'd give a shit if it was or wasn't."

"Oh how you under estimate me Dominic, I could care. But I'm glad she's beaten up," Madelyn seethed. "The bitch deserves all she can get," she smirked before walking towards the staires. "Oh, and by the way don't think you'll be getting my kid."

"Oh don't worry Maddy," he laughed. "I've already got her," he smiled. "Come and check it out," he waved her over.

Hesitantly Madelyn walked back over to him. Dom grabbed Madelyn by the wrist and pushed her back into the wall. Madelyn gasped and winced at the force her back hit. Dom brought his face close to her.

"So here's what's going to happen. A night, alone with me, I get what I want, how I want it and you keep your daughter."

"No chance in hell," Madelyn snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dom smiled. "Now don't make your decision so hasty. In my pocket I have a, first draft if you will, of the papers I can put in to terminate your parental rights. I will take Olivia away and you will never see her again. So, think about it. It's one night Maddy, one night or your daughter's gone forever," he smiled letting his finger trail from her cheek to her cleavage.

Madelyn shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. He wouldn't dare, he was bluffing. Or was he?


End file.
